1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exterior member having a tubular form which protects a conductive path from an outside part and a wire harness including the exterior member in its structure.
2. Background Art
For instance, when a high voltage wire harness is taken as an example, in a below-described patent literature 1, a wire harness is disclosed which electrically connects together high voltage devices mounted on a hybrid motor vehicle or an electric vehicle. The wire harness disclosed in the patent literature 1 is invented by the applicant of the present invention and includes one or a plurality of conductive paths and an exterior member having a tubular form into which the one or the plurality of conductive paths are inserted to protect them. The wire harness disclosed in the patent literature 1 is a long wire harness arranged through an under-floor of the motor vehicle.
Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2010-47032.